Melissa's saviour
by Hi I am Mr.H
Summary: Melissa got into an accident which nearly took her life but luckily, her friends was their to save the day. Slight Bradlissa ( Bradley X Melissa ). I do not own any of Milo Murphy's Law characters.


It's was a cold winter day in Danville. In Danville Park , there was a young boy, pale skin, black hair and wearing a pair of glasses. It was Bradley. It was sure a very bad day for him, more like a heart-breaking day. The Winter Ball was just right in the corner and literally no one invited him or accepted his invitation. And the worst part is the way they refused them, especially his crush – Melissa.

-"_After what you have done to Milo, the way you insulted him in front of everyone everytime you see him, you expected me to say 'Yes'? Don't even think about it . And by the way, Zack invited me first. Now leave me alone"._

That is what Melissa told him and it broke his heart. Bradley maybe unreasonable and somtimes obnoxious but he's also a human. It was too much for him, too much. But he couldn't just kill himself. His parents still need him although they're not good and caring parents but that means he still has a purpose. He just had to carry the pain.

* * *

Somewhere in Danville...

Our trio Milo, Melissa and Zack are being chased by a large boulder.

-"What now, Milo?" Zack panicked

-"I have an idea" Milo stated and took out from his backpack a rubber duck.

-"Rubber duck? Really?" Melissa asked sarcastically.

-"Just wait and see. Don't ever underestimate a rubber duck's power" Milo said

-"10 bucks if it works" Zack said

-"Oh, it's on" Melissa said confidently.

Milo threw the rubber duck behind and pulled a pin on it back The rubber duck then turned into a giant one aand blocked the boulder.

-"Hah! I won" Zack cheered. But unfortunately, a rocket flew by and dragged the rubber duck with it. The boulder then continued the rampage.

-"Note yourself: Never celebrate too early" Zack sighed and gave Melissa a 10-dollar bill.

-" Aww, poor you. Don't worry, you'll have your chance one day" Melissa teased.

The trio just kept running until they reached Danville Park.

-"Look, it's the park. We can drown this boulder into the lake" Milo stated.

The trio then ran directly toward the lake and before they could fall into it, they turned, Milo even did a backflip and the boulder rolled into the lake

-"Good job you guys. We made it again" Milo said.

-"Nice backflip back then Milo" Zack commented.

-"Yeah, it's nothing" Milo flattered.

The trio's adventure seemed to come to an end but no, Murphy's Law is always unpredictable and DANGEROUS. The rocket back then has also brought with it a piece of the boulder and carried to the orbit. The piece then fell back to the Earth with the speed of a shooting star. It hit right into the tree where our trio are standing. Milo and Zack were able to dodge the tree just in time, but Melissa was too close to it. Fortunately, the tree didn't fall directly on her but unfortunately, one of it branches sliced right at her neck. Melissa collapsed as blood was spilling from the wound. Zack and Milo gasped in shock and horror.

-"Holly crap, Milo, call 911, NOW!" Zack yelled to Milo. He then sat down next to Melissa and put pressure on the wound to hold the blood. Milo frozed at the scene but he soon regained his consicious and called for help.

-"911, what is your emergency?" a woman voice from the other side of the line asked.

-" Help, my friend is injured. She is losing blood." Milo answered quickly. The boy was panicking

-"Okay, you need to remain calm" the woman said " Where are you now?"

-" We are in Danville Park, by the lake and a fallen tree" Milo responsed, couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

-"Emergency is on the way. Just stay where you are and put pressure on the wound to hold the blood" the woman said and ended the call. Milo then approached Zack, who was still putting pressure on Melissa's wound. His hands were covered in blood.

-"C'mon, stay with us Melissa" Zack muttered. The thought of Melissa's death just kept playing with his mind, made him terrified but he soon brush it off. He had to stay positive. Just a few moments later, an ambulance came and took the trio to the hospital.

* * *

Danville Hospital...

Doctors and nurses soon surrounded them the moment they entered

-"Let me take care of her" Dr. Zack's mom said and started to hold Melissa's blood.

-"Her pulse is weak, Eileen" nurse Eunice stated

-"She needs tranfusion. Everyone, to the emergency room. Eunice, check her bloodtype" Dr. Zack's mom ordered " And you boys stay here and called her dad. We will tell you if anything happens".

* * *

In the emergency room, doctors were preparing for the tranfusion.

-"What's her bloodtype, Eunice?" Dr. Zack's mom inquired.

-"I'm almost done, give me a second." nurse Eunice responsed. She then gasped in horror when she saw the result

-"Oh no. Eileen, I think you should look at this"

Dr. Zack's mom then followed Eunice advice.

-"Oh God no, why her?" she gasped.

* * *

Outside of the emergency room, Milo and Zack were waiting nervously. The atmosphere was intense and dead silent until Dr. Zack's mom walked out from the emergency room.

-" Mom, how is Melissa?" Zack asked worrily.

-"Well..." Dr. Zack's mom hesitated for a moment before she continued to talk " I'm so sorry kids, but I'm afraid we can't start the tranfusion yet"

-"What happened?" Milo asked, his voice was shaky.

-"It's about her bloodtype" Dr. Zack's mom said

-"What's wrong with it, Mom?" Zack inquired. Dr. Zack's mom let out a sigh before she continued.

-"Her bloodtype is O Rh-. That is a very rare bloodtype. She can only take blood from people who share the same bloodtype with her. We have some at the bloodbank but it won't be enough. I'm sorry." Dr. Zack's mom said with a sad tone. Zack's eyes widened in shock and Milo collapsed on his knees. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Everything went dead silent. Sorrow started to cover the room. Tears dripped down from Milo's eyes while Zack was deadpanned. But a sudden voice broke the silence and startled everyone.

-"Then take my blood then".

Milo, Zack and Dr. Zack's mom turned around and saw Bradley was standing behind them.

-" Are you sure kid? Only 15% of the U.S.A population have that bloodtype." Dr. Zack's mom stated.

-"Yes ma'am, I'm sure. My bloodtype is O Rh- too." Bradley responsed with confidence.

-"Then hurry, follow me" Dr. Zack's mom said and Bradley followed her to the emergency room to start the tranfusion.

* * *

An hour went by...

Bradley, Zack and Milo were sitting inside Melissa's hospital room. Mr. Chase was with them too but he had to leave due to some incidents happened in the other side of the town, but he let the boys take care of his daughter. Melissa was sleeping. She almost lost her life but luckily, Bradley was there to save the day. Realized an important question, Zack asked.

-" How did you know about this incident?"

Bradley then let out a light sigh as he started to answer

-"Well, I was sitting on the bench in the park then I saw you guys with that boulder thing. At first, I thought you guys survived so I just walked away like usual but when I saw that weird meteor and a loud crash sound, I thought you guys might need help so I came back and saw Melissa was bleeding and an ambulance so I followed you guys. The rest is history".

-"And coincidently, your bloodtype is O Rh- too?" Milo asked confusionly.

-" Fate and destiny are unpredictable too ya know. Like Murphy's Law" Bradley stated " But I have to admit, Melissa was very, very lucky this time".

-" Wow, you does have a point" Milo said. Suddenly, Bradley's phone rang and he picked it up.

-"Sorry guys, I have to go now. It's pretty late now and my parents want me to go home" Bradley informed

-"It's dark out there so stay safe" Milo said before Bradley walked out

Not long after Bradley left, Melissa woke up.

-"Yes, you finally awake" Zack sighed in relief. Milo then gave Melissa a not-too-tight hug in order not to hurt her wound.

-"I'm so sorry Melissa" Milo cried.

-"There, there Milo. It's OK" Melissa comforted

-"OK? But I almost killed you" Milo said as he released Melissa.

-"Well, not the first time things like this happenes" Melissa stated.

-"Wow, what? You mean this happened before?" Zack asked with a scary voice.

-"Yeah, but this is probably the worst" Melissa responsed.

-"I think I should consider being friend with Milo" Zack said but Melissa punched him in the shoulder made him groaned

-"DON'T. EVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN" Melissa said with an angry voice made Zack heart nearly stop. Melissa then used her hand to touch the bandaged wound on her neck. Her voice turned solemn.

-"So, what happened. All I can remember is you guys take me to the hospital and I has lost alot of blood".

Zack and Milo looked at each other in hesitation but they decided to tell Melissa

-"Well" Zack started to open the story "After the accident, we called 911 and brought you to the hospital. The doctors then gave you the tranfusion".

-"What? Really?" Melissa inquired " I lost like half litre of blood. My bloodtype is very rare. How did they even get that much?"

-" They used as much as they got at the blood bank but it wasn't enough so..." Zack hesitated while scratching the back of his head.

-"So what?" Melissa asked, pushed him to talk.

-" Bradley" Milo said

-"What's with him?" Melissa asked confusionly

-" Well, we maybe the one who brought you to the hospital but Bradley was the one who saved your life. Fortunately, he has that O Rh- bloodtype. He gave you the tranfusion. All we could do after we brought you here was pray" Milo answered with a solemn voice. Melissa was staring down at the ground. The room was silent until Dr. Zack's mom walked in.

-"Sorry boys but visit time is over. You guys can comeback tomorrow" Dr. Zack's mom stated.

-"Ok, we'll leave now Dr. Zack's mom" Milo said and walked out with Zack followed behind. Melissa remained silent.

-"Melissa, sweetie, are you OK?" Dr. Zack's mom asked

-" I'm better now. Thank you" Melissa stated.

-"OK, but you still need to rest so I suggest you need to stay in the hospital for a few more days" Dr. Zack's mom said.

-" Uhm, Dr. Zack's mom. Can I ask you something?" Melissa asked. Dr. Zack's mom then sat down next to Melissa on her bed.

-"Of course, be my guest" she responsed.

-"Is it true that Bradley saved me?" Melissa asked. Dr. Zack's mom then let out a sigh as she aswered the question.

-" Yes, it is, dear. That boy was indeed you saviour back then. You should thank him".

-" Yes, I will" Melissa said, a smile could be seen on her lips.

* * *

3 days later...

The doctors finally let Melissa go home the moment they knew she was fully recovered. Melissa was walking along the street, wearing a pink scarf to keep her warm and also to cover her scar until it fades away. She also wore her favorite pink coat too. The scene was pretty enchanted and snowflakes could be seen. Melissa finally saw Bradley, who was standing under a not-going-to-fall tree. He was wearing a brown coat and his scarf and on his head was dark-blue beanie. Melissa then aproached him from behind and gave him a pat on the shoulder, startled the boy a little.

-" Bradley, I..." Melissa said but Bradley interupted her since he knew what she was going to say.

-" No need to say 'thanks' Melissa" Bradley said " You can just leave it in the past where it belongs". Melissa was surprised when she heard those words, especially when they came out from a guy like Bradley.

-"So you expected me to leave my saviour alone. No, it's not right" Melissa said

_-" Saivour?"_ Bradley chuckled as he thought to himself. He then get his attention back to Melissa.

-" You saved me Bradley. I want to do this for you. You invited me to the Winter Ball that day and I refused it nonchalantly so now..." Melissa said and cleared her throat

-" Bradley Nicholson, do you want to go to the Winter Ball with me?"

It was at this moment that Bradley laughed made Melissa confused

-"What's so funny?" Melissa inquired in confusion.

-" Oh, Melissa, you are so naive" Bradley said " You think I save you just because I want some date?"

-" So what do you want? Have sex with me or something?" Melissa groaned. Bradley's eyes widened at those words.

-"What? No? You may look hot but no." Bradley responsed " I don't do this for myself" Bradley's voice then turned solemn as he stared to the ground

" I do this because I..." Bradley hesitated for a sec before he sighed

-" I do this because I love you". Melissa frozed but before she could say anything, Bradley continued

-" I know saying things like that can make you hate me even more but I do this not because I want you to love me just to please me or to pay some life-dept, I did it so that I can still see you everyday. You don't have to force yourself Melissa. I did it for you, not for me" Bradley said, his eyes stuck to the ground.

A moment of silence went by, Melissa still frozed. She then reached her hands out and embraced Bradley and gave him a kiss on the lips. Bradley's eyes widened in surprise, his heart was beating with the speed of light. He never saw this coming. The kiss was so passionate. Melissa then broke the kiss

-"Thank you" Melissa whispered into Bradley's ear and ran away with a smile leaving a dreamy Bradley behind.

A few minutes later, Mort came

-" So, shall we get going? That ice-cream shop will close in an hour from now" Mort stated but Bradley just kept staring into the void with a silly grin on his face

-"Hey, are you OK?" Mort asked worrily, snapped Bradley out of his dream.

-"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Bradley responsed and look at the skyline.

-"It's just a good day" Bradley smiled.

* * *

**Author's note : Yep, this is the end of this one-shot guys. I made this story since most people only see Bradley as an antagonist so I want you guys to see a brighter side of him. I'm working on a new story right now so you guys will see me again really soon. Mr. H-T-R is out. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Milo Murphy's Law characters**


End file.
